


Darkness From Above (If You Close Your Eyes)

by lamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a smol bean, LITERALLY SO GAY, Like very smol, Multi, OMG YASSSSS, Okay what do I tag, Some Lamilton Fluff, Sum Fluff, The Gay Baes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamilton/pseuds/lamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha I can't make a summary for the life of me, but this is a college AU and it entitles much fabulousness. I shall try and update every few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness From Above (If You Close Your Eyes)

_Alexander's mind raced at the  possibility._

_"King's College?!" He gasped, a little squeak of joy emitting from his chest. The boy blushed and covered his mouth. "Sorry, am I talking too loud? I've never had a group of friends before, I promise I'll make y'all proud..." He was cut off when someone hit him lightly in the shoulder. "Hamilton, my man, the natural poet!" Alexander's cheeks didn't even have time to recover as a new set of embarrassment flooded over him, and he wasn't exactly sure what to make of the act. "Sorry, Lafayette," he murmured, and a snort echoed around the living room._

_"It's okay, bud. You just got accepted into your choice- It's Columbia University, and not King's College, mind you. After the Revolutionary War, they renamed it  Columbia University to get of any mention of King George III,"  Aaron Burr said matter-of-factly. Alex smiled up at his friend._

_"Thanks, Aaron. And I guess it won't be as bad since almost all of us are going-"_

_"Except for Angelica and Peggy."_

_Alex was interrupted by Hercules Mulligan, who's face contorted in sadness. "Hey, Herc, it'll be fine," Lafayette said, resting his hand on the other man's shoulder. Herc gave a somewhat warm smile in return, but just the slightest shadow of doubt etched across his face. "It'll be the first time without everyone..." Herc muttered, and Alex could see the slight lace of disapointment in his words. Alex tried to offer his best smile, but it was obvious that the current morals of the group were rather low at the time. But Alex didnt let that stop him from speaking._

_"So..." He trailed off, trying to change the subject but wasn't exactly sure what exactly would enlighten the others. Laf, Herc, and Aaron stared at him intently. "How about we hit up at the White Castle?" The White Castle was a bar that the boys were accustomed to going to- well, at least Alex, Laf, and Herc were. Aaron tended to stray away from that type of thing._

_"Sure," Laf said with a monotone, and he shifted to a standing position. "I'll get ready. Meet you guys down here in twenty minutes?"_

_The boys agreed and went their seprate ways._

**_I just got a scholarship to King's_ _College..._ ** _Alex sang happily in his mind as he drifted upstairs._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I intended this to be short, because I need some love here! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE if you have a suggestion, comment it! I will always need you guys to help me!
> 
> I just might start looking for a co-writer soon. >;3


End file.
